rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Brent Wolgamott
Brent Wolgamott is a Big Brother live feed correspondent. Bio According to Wolgamott's bio on Rob Has a Website:Brent Wolgamott's bio on Rob Has a Website "Brent Wolgamott is a member of the "Live Feed Correspondents," covering 'Big Brother' on RHAP. Brent also spills the tea in his recap coverage of "Rupaul's Drag Race". Brent is also a gameshow lover and slots enthusiast, and hosts his own successful (and aptly named) "Brent's Lucky (and Gay) Slot Channel" on Youtube. He lives in Kentucky with his longtime partner, a Louisville physician, Jay, affectionately known as "Big Daddy"." Rob Has a Podcast Big Brother Wolgamott was chosen as one of the tryout live feed correspondents during the course of Big Brother Canada 3. He first appeared on March 31, 2015HOH & POV Recap with ARLIE & Live Feeds Update and made several appearances throughout the season. Rob Cesternino then selected him as one of three main correspondents beginning with Big Brother 17, where he usually appeared on the podcast after the Thursday eviction episode to recap the action. Other Shows Wolgamott appeared on the podcast "How to Survive Being a Game Show Contestant," chronicling his time as a contestant on the game show The Price is Right.How to Survive Being a Game Show Contestant – Special Roundtable He also came on to discuss Ru Paul's Drag Race after both the premiere of the 8th seasonA Crash Course Introduction to Ru Paul’s Drag Race and the mid-season "Snatch Game" episode.RuPaul’s Drag Race Mid-Season Special | ‘Snatch Game’ Recap Reality TV RHAP-Ups Wolgamott is a co-host for coverage of RuPaul's Drag Race with Mike Bloom and Ali Lasher, which began with the second All-Stars season after touching upon coverage in the main RHAP feed. He has appeared as a guest on the Reality TV RHAPpy Hour for a number of Big Brother off-season podcasts, as well as serving as a live feed correspondent during the RHAPpy Hour's coverage of Big Brother Canada 4 onwards. Before RHAP (The Peterson Trial) Wolgamott was a key witness in the 2003 murder trial of Michael Peterson before he became a Live Feed Correspondent. He discusses this trial in great detail in two of the three times he appeared on the Taran Show. Before Kathleen Peterson was found dead, Michael Peterson was found to be in contact with Wolgamott, who was a male escort at the time in 2001. Though he did not witness the murder itself, Wolgamott was called to testify since the Prosecution believed his testimony could help establish the motif of Michael Peterson. Although Peterson was found guilty in 2003, a new trial for the case took place since one of the other witnesses (Duane Deaver) had been found lying. Wolgamott's testimony was also thrown out in this retrial due to the authorities not having a proper search warrant to seize the emails between Wolgamott and Michael Peterson. Other Information *Wolgamott appeared on three Once Upon a Time podcasts on Post Show Recaps with Mike Bloom, covering for Curt Clark.Once Upon A Time, Season 4 Episode 4 Recap | The ApprenticeOnce Upon a Time, Season 4 Episode 13 Recap | UnforgivenOnce Upon a Time, Season 6 Episode 4 Recap References External Links *Brent Wolgamott's Twitter *Brent Wolgamott's Rob Has a Podcast and Reality TV RHAP-Ups list of podcasts Category:People Category:Podcasters Category:Live Feed Correspondents